The medical value of measuring vital cardiovascular parameters, such as cardiac output and stroke volume has been recognized by the medical community and recommended by the American Heart Association for monitoring and management of cardiovascular diseases. However, traditional measurements either involve invasive procedures (e.g., arterial and venous puncture) or rely on bulky and expensive equipment, which are practical only in hospital or clinical settings. In this project, the team wil develop a non-invasive and personal device to accurately monitor cardiac output and stroke volume with the aim to profoundly impact the management of cardiovascular diseases, including hypertension and heart failure. Such a device overcomes multiple technical challenges by bringing innovative solutions, and it makes cardiovascular monitoring as user- friendly as a blood pressure measurement. The device includes an integrated mouthpiece with: 1- a low cost, miniaturized and novel sensor array for simultaneously tracking breath carbon dioxide, heart rate, and saturated blood oxygen, 2- a passive acoustic sensor for measuring breath flow rate over a wide dynamic range with minimal flow resistance, and 3- an adaptive breath-sampling algorithm for the user to correctly complete the tests without direct professional guidance. To meet the goal, the formulated specific aims for the current R21 are: 1- To develop the sensor array for specific detection of carbon dioxide, heart rate and blood oxygen; 2- To integrate the sensor array into a user-friendly and fully functional device, including the acoustic sensor and adaptive algorithm for sample collection; 3- To analytically and functionally validate the device; and 4- To preliminary test the device to assess scientific value in a small group of patients. The proposed project will bring together the biosensor expertise from ASU, and the clinical strength of Drs. Somers and Geda from Mayo Clinic to develop a device prototype that will be further optimized in a future R01 grant to ensure the advance of personal monitoring of increased incidence cardiovascular diseases.